In a Colt 1911 semi-automatic handgun, a trigger is provided with a related mechanism which when activated releases a spring loaded hammer. The hammer is allowed to fall and strike the firing pin which, in turn detonates the cartridge in the chamber of the handgun. Due to the high degree of friction which exists between the string-loaded parts in the Colt 1911 pistol, the straight pull back trigger requires a relatively strong force and long travel to function the pistol. Since the trigger pull is of considerable importance in target shooting, the conventional seven-pound pull of the Colt 1911 is unsatisfactory for a marksman to achieve the desired accuracy from the Colt 1911. It is desirable to have a trigger pull which functions the pistol satisfactorily and safely, closer to one or two-pounds of pull. Prior art examples of firearms similar to the Colt 1911 modified with pivoting trigger group assemblies have been limited to complicated mechanisms mounted outside the trigger guard utilizing a series of primary and secondary triggers camming against each other for relatively light but long trigger pull. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,425 to Reid. Or trigger mechanisms internal to the trigger guard but requiring complicated machining and modification of the pistol frame. The pistol frame is the foundation to which all the other parts are assemblied. The machining of a pistol frame and the possible undermining of its foundation may lead to premature breakage, and prevents the pistol from being returned to its conventional trigger configuration. A recent example is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,461 to Behlert.